


Southern Gothic

by LordMortem



Series: AU August [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Crack, Demonologist, Demonologist!Kylo, How Do I Tag, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Possession, Pries!Hux, Priests, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: Southern Gothic: "We are lost." "No, we are not!" Hux sighs at his companion’s loud reply. He wonders how one priest and a demonologist are to survive their journey through the Mississippi swamps in order to get to their scheduled exorcism. He hopes the young girl, Rey, can hold on a bit longer with the demon tormenting her.





	Southern Gothic

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the next drabble/ficlet of this series that I really should of finished months ago. I did not edit it nor got a beta, and at this point, I don't simply care.   
> Also, *cough* the link to my Tumblr is in my profile here.

"We are lost."

"No, we’re not!" 

Hux sighs at his companion’s loud reply. He wonders how a priest and a demonologist are to survive their journey through the Mississippi swamps in order to get to their scheduled exorcism. He hopes the young girl, Rey, can hold on a bit longer against the demon tormenting her. 

Hux, the priest of a Catholic church in a small town in Mississippi would never have thought he would be requested to perform an exorcism on someone located in a hut within the bogs. Not knowing much on demons or possession he went to the nearest demon expert he could find and enlisted them.  Kylo Ren was the only demonologist Hux could find. Well, only one willing to go through alligator-infested swamps and even daring enough to go near a demon. 

“Seriously, who the fuck decides to build a cabin and actually _ live _ in it all the way in fuck deep bog land?” Kylo growls. His satchel containing all his material clasped tightly against him, it’s now stained, no longer a pristine bright green it once was. He swats at the flies swarming by. 

Hux is not handling the situation any better. His fine leather shoes permanently ruined and his Bible had been dropped several times in the mud. He wonders why God has punished him so. 

They hear a gurgle and a loud splashing nearby. Both the tall men stare at one another, a look of apprehension across their faces. 

“Do you think that was a….alligator?” The ginger-haired priest said. He clutches his book towards his chest.    
  


“I am not going to stay and find out! “ Kylo hollers then makes a dash for it. 

Hux is shocked but swiftly runs after his wayward companion. They break through bushes and branches, scratches being earned but they don’t stop. Not even when they come across a corpse of something in the last state of decay. They find a large water opening, a lone boat tied to a small docking bay. The men wipe away the sweat from their foreheads. Kylo plops onto the boat.   
  
“What are you doing, Ren” Hux asked. Kylo is too busy cutting at the rope connecting the boat to the dock.    
  
“You don’t expect me to get onto that boat and sail across a muddy swamp? Which happens to have creatures that want to  **eat** me?” He says.  The other man rolls his eyes, but stands and sticks out a hand towards the priest.   
  
“We have to get to that girl. We made it this far, why stop now?” Kylo said, grinning when Hux sighs and reaches out to grab the demonologist’s hand. The boat sways under the new weight added. Hux fumbles and nearly falls backward. The taller of the two grabs him by the waist they both wind up in a sitting position, with Hux across Kylo’s lap and faces a mere inch away.

“You purposely did this, even went as far as getting us lost in this mosquito haven!” Hux shouts, getting off of Kylo. Kylo ignored him and began paddling the boat. Hux starts exploring the small boat by reaching under the bench. His hand hits a rather large object. Pulling it out from under, he discovers it is a lantern. He sticks a hand in his pockets and retracts a matchbox from it. He lights the lantern since the sun was nearly done setting.

“You finally did something useful,” his previously silent companion said. Hux simply lifts the light source up, peering across the body of water trying to spot a cabin. All of a sudden, thunder strikes close by, eliciting a flinch from Kylo. Hux grins while Kylo glares back.  The boat simultaneously crashes into a protruding rock, tipping the boat over. They both fall into the dark water. Luck for once was on their side and it was shallow. They scramble onto the shore, coughing up water. Hux had managed to keep the lantern still lit. 

“Shit, my bad” Kylo said while lying on his back attempting to catch his breath. Hux kicks him. 

“Idiot! You are a complete fool! Aside from being littered with irritating bug bites, now we are soaking wet which can lead to hypothermia.” Hux shouted. Another thunderbolt lightens the sky and a shriek is heard.  Both men become even paler, Hux slowly turns his head towards the scream. He sees the black silhouette of a rather large mansion, not a cabin. 

“How did we miss  _ that _ ?” Kylo asked.

“No clue,” Hux said. Another scream is heard from within the establishment.    
  
“I guess we made it” Kylo whispers. Hux can only nod at that.    


**Author's Note:**

> Mayhaps I'll continue this one, who knows. Certainly not I.


End file.
